User blog:Loygansono55/User Quiz: Loygansono55
Salutations! After seeing Eyes' quiz blog, I had an urge to make one of my own, so here it is :P The rules are simple: select the correct answer, A, B, C, or D, to the Loygansono55-themed questions below! Whoever can answer the most correctly wins! I'll start off with 5 questions, and the more that get answered, the more I'll add! So, let's see how well you guys know me, and if you don't know me that well, here's a chance to get to know me a bit better :) NOTE: If you get a question wrong, you may not have another attempt at answering it. Level 1: ERB Question 1 (answered by NightFalcon9004) What is Loygan's favourite Epic Rap Battle of History? A) Batman vs Sherlock Holmes B) Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking C) Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley D) Blackbeard vs Al Capone ---- Question 2 (answered by Dragonsblood23) Who is Loygan's favourite rapper portrayed by Nice Peter? A) Santa Claus B) Doctor Who C) Blackbeard D) Cat in the Hat ---- Question 3 (answered by NightFalcon9004) Who is Loygan's favourite rapper portrayed by EpicLLOYD? A) Captain Kirk B) Thomas Edison C) Adolf Hitler D) Skrillex ---- Question 4 (answered by NightFalcon9004) Who is Loygan's favourite rapper portrayed by Zach Sherwin? A) Doc Brown B) Ebenezer Scrooge C) Sherlock Holmes D) Albert Einstein ---- Question 5 (answered by Dragonsblood23) Who is/are Loygan's favourite guest(s) to rap in Epic Rap Battles of History? A) Zach Sherwin B) Key & Peele C) Rhett & Link D) Mike Diva ---- Level 2: ERB and Wiki Question 1 (answered by Dragonsblood23) What was the first Epic Rap Battle of History that Loygan ever saw? A) Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney B) Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler C) Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus D) Gandalf vs Dumbledore ---- Question 2 (answered by BackToTheFuturama86) Which user did Loygan become an admin shortly after? A) BackToTheFuturama86 B) Tesla Man C) NightFalcon9004 D) Mrpietcaptain ---- Question 3 (answered by Killerface45) The name of which vegetable is often said by Loygan? A) Parsnip B) Radish C) Cabbage D) Cauliflower ---- Question 4 (answered by Dragonsblood23) Which character did Loygan rap as in the 1st annual Doomsday Tourney? A) Xemnas B) Kefka Palazzo C) Ganondorf D) The Master ---- Question 5 (answered by Dragonsblood23) Which of these users has Loygan never had a rap battle against? A) V0DeusEstDominiMei B) NightFalcon9004 C) Four4 D) BasaltWolfED145RS ---- Question 6 (answered by BackToTheFuturama86) Which of these verses is Loygan's least favourite in Epic Rap Battles of History? A) Marilyn Monroe's 1st verse B) Easter Bunny's 2nd verse C) Nikola Tesla's 2nd verse D) Things 1 & 2's verse ---- Question 7 (answered by BackToTheFuturama86) When Loygan started listening to the audio for Epic Rap Battles of History before the videos were released, which was the first one he heard? A) Doc Brown vs Doctor Who B) Moses vs Santa Claus C) Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood D) Batman vs Sherlock Holmes ---- Question 8 (answered by Teddyfail) Who is Loygan's favourite real-life historical figure who has rapped in Epic Rap Battles of History? A) Ludwig van Beethoven B) William Shakespeare C) Joan of Arc D) Nikola Tesla ---- Question 9 (answered by Mrpietcaptain) Who is/are Loygan's favourite fictional character(s) who has/have rapped in Epic Rap Battles of History? A) Doctor Who B) Darth Vader C) Mario Bros. D) HAL 9000 ---- Level 3: ERB and Wiki Question 1 (answered by Four4) Who is Loygan's least favourite rapper portrayed by Nice Peter? A) Hulk Hogan B) Dumbledore C) Vladimir Putin D) Himself ---- Question 2 (answered by Four4) Who is/are Loygan's least favourite rapper(s) portrayed by EpicLLOYD? A) Things 1 & 2 B) Chuck Norris C) Adam D) Elves ---- Question 3 (answered by Killerface45) Which battle from season 1 does Loygan think has the best beat? A) Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus B) Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking C) Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD D) Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare ---- Question 4 (answered by NightFalcon9004) Which battle from season 2 does Loygan think has the best beat? A) Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury B) Doc Brown vs Doctor Who C) Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong D) Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney ---- Question 5 (answered by Four4) What is the name of the fanmade crap battle series created by Loygan and Firebrand? A) Epic Rap Battles of lolwut B) Shitty Rap Battles of What the Fuckity Balls? C) Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck? D) Retarded Rap Battles of Say What? ---- Question 6 (answered by Four4) What is the name of the fanmade crap battle series created by Loygan and Meatholl? A) Not-So-Epic Crap Battles of Shitstory B) Sexy Fap Battles of Giggity C) Epic Rape Battles of Whatever D) Amazingly Stupid Rap Battles of Blergh ---- Question 7 (answered by Four4) Which of these characters has Loygan never used as an avatar? A) Moogle B) Toad C) First Doctor D) Goofy ---- Question 8 (answered by NightFalcon9004) What number are Epic Rap Battles of History on Loygan's favourite YouTubers list? A) #1 B) #2 C) #3 D) #4 ---- Scores NightFalcon9004: 5 Dragonsblood23: 5 Mrpietcaptain: 1 Teddyfail: 1 Killerface45: 2 BackToTheFuturama86: 3 Four4: 5 Category:Blog posts